Falling
by Taymeho
Summary: Discontinued! Sora and Riku get in accidents and end up in the hospital. That's where they meet including their brothers. Will Sora ever wake up? Can Riku love someone who is in a coma and visits him in his dreams? SoraXRiku CloudXSephiroth
1. Coma

Please review and no flaming please! Thanks!**  
**

**Chapter 1: Coma**

"SORA, WATCH OUT!!!"

As I heard my brother Cloud shout out to me as I was hit with incredible force. Making me fly over the edge of the hand railings and soar right into the river below. The shock of the icy water engulfing my entire body.

I was falling…falling…into darkness…

* * *

"Kairi, stop driving so fast!! You might hit black ice!!!"

"Stop worrying Riku. I know what I'm doing."

"The last time you said that we got stuck in the middle of the forest!"

"That was a one time mistake, I swear!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure."

"Fine, I'll prove it to yo-"

Kairi never finished her sentence because indeed, she really hit black ice. The car spun out of control and hit a brunette off the bridge. The car flipped over and slid into one of the other railings.

* * *

"Shit!" I quickly jumped off the bridge and dropped down to the fatal water. I quickly spotted my little brother and pulled him out. "SORA!!! WAKE UP!!!!" He didn't move an inch. His face was pale, his lips were blue, and the cold water on his skin was starting to become frost. I put my ear to his chest and to my relief that he had a heartbeat and that he was breathing. I pulled my cell phone out and made a phone call. (This one's water proof, unlike the one in FF7: Advent Children) 

"This is 911 what's your emergency?"

"A car lost control and hit my brother off Destiny Bridge. I got him out of the water but he's still passed out and not looking too good. The car that swerved out of control is against one of the railings and upside down. I haven't checked who is in there yet."

"We'll be right over there in a minute with paramedics."

"Thank you. Please hurry!"

I hung up my cell phone and place my jacket over Sora. While holding him bridal style I walked back up to the bridge and set him down. I got closer to the car to see that there were two people in there, a girl and a boy. They seemed to look about the same age as Sora. I quickly got both of them out and set them next to Sora. I only got a few cuts from the shattered glass everywhere.

The ambulance came and gathered all three.

* * *

They had me take a seat in the waiting room. It seemed like it had been hours but only twenty minutes had passed. The room seemed to be closing in. My heart raced faster with anxiety and uncertainty. But finally I heard my name being called. 

"Cloud Strife."

I ran from my seat to the nurse who stood waiting with a clipboard in hand while trying to avoid slamming into playing little children. "I'm Cloud Strife."

"Hello, Cloud. My name is Aerith. I'm really sorry to say that I have bad news."

"HECK NO!!! HE DIED ON ME!!!"

"Calm down! He well…not exactly……. He's in a coma."

The news came with a blow. My eyes wide with shock.

"Let me take you to him."

She led me through a few halls and stopped at a door numbered eighteen. Opening the door, I heard a steady rhythm of slow beeps. I rushed over to the bed's side and grabbed my little brother's hand.

"Brain function is normal. The damage that was done is manageable; some broken bones, a few cuts, and bruises. It'll just take him time to heal. On the brighter side, most coma patients are fine within five weeks of waking up and most comas last just for a few days. Since he's also not relying on any machines, except an IV, the chances of a full recovery are even better." She smiled.

"That information helps a little." Sora is strong, I have to hope he pulls through. "What happened to the other two?"

"The girl is just a little bumped up so she'll be sent home and the boy sustained a bad injury to his leg which will need surgery. We've contacted the boy's brother who should be here soon. Oh yes, before I forget, the boy will also be transferred to this room also. We're running out of rooms since this is a small hospital, I hope you don't mind sharing the room." She smiled.

"Cut the crap, this hospital is huge, why are you really moving him to this room?"

She sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I just think that they'd make a cute couple!"

A huge sweatdrop formed on my forehead. "I object."

"And I object to your objection. The boy will be staying here." Leaving the room without room for argument.

I groaned and flopped into a chair in the corner.

* * *

A big boom made me wake up and almost fall out of the chair I had fallen asleep in. Looking to my right I see two nurses rolling in another bed with the silver headed boy that I saved earlier on it. He didn't stir as the nurses set everything up and left the room. 

Before the door shut completely, it was pushed open. A tall man with long silver hair glided in. '_So this must be his brother. He's quite a looker. Wait…What the heck?! You're brother is in a fucking coma and you're checking out some guy?! Get it together!'_

Said beauty sat in a chair next to his also unconscious brother. Our eyes met in a simple game of staring. Blue and green refused to give up. A small groan made me turn my eyes away. _'Damn it small attention span! I was winning!'_ His brother opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to adjust to the light.

* * *

"Where am I?" 

"In the hospital." His voice was deep and luring.

'_I'm in the hospital? Why?'_ It all came back to me in a rush. "Damn Kairi." I sighed. "What's the damage this time?"

"A bad leg."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. I looked around the room to find that it was a normal, boring, white room. I looked to my right to see a spiky brown haired boy. There were some bandages on his arms and face; the rest of his body was covered by the sheets. From what I could see, he was attractive. A smirk formed upon my face. Turning my head a little more to the left I find a spiky blond. "Seph, introduce us." My brother is not social and I know that for a fact.

He turned his hair to the blond. "Name's Sephiroth." He pointed to me. "My brother, Riku."

"It's nice to meet you two. My name's Cloud and my brother over there is Sora."

'_So his name is Sora. Sora means sky. I wonder what his voice sounds like…'_ "Nice to meet you too Cloud. Not to be rude or anything but do you think you could wake up Sora? I'd like to meet him."

His eyes instantly glazed over with sadness so he looked down at his lap. "I can't……………he's in a coma."

Guilt slapped me in the face. "Oh. I'm sorry." Curiosity got the better of me. "Um…may I ask…how it happened?"

"He was……He was hit off of Destiny Bridge………by the car you and that girl were in."


	2. Sora

Please review! (no flames) Suggestions are welcomed.

**Chapter 2: Sora**

My face went pale. The beautiful angel to my right…is in a coma…because of my friend…

"You shouldn't worry about it." Cloud stated. "It was an accident."

"It may have been an accident but still……I wish there was something I could do to make things right. I guess all I can do right now is apologize for my friend's fast driving."

Right at that moment a small creak could be heard from the door. A red head stuck her head through hesitantly.

"Come in, Kairi."

"Riku, I…" Taking a step forward she entered the room. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I-"

"Shhhh." I stopped her. "It's ok. It was all an accident. You'd think you would have learned by now to take my advice."

"But one time I took your advice and-"

"That was one time Kairi! Besides, it was for how many buckets of sea salt ice cream to get."

She pouted at me and then turned her head to Cloud. "I'm really sorry though. It's all my fault that your brother's in a coma. I understand if you never forgive me." She bowed then left.

* * *

Cloud's eyes never left the floor. After a few minutes he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I don't blame her." 

A smile crept on my face. "I'm glad."

A nurse with brown hair and a pink bow entered the room to make sure that our status's were in order. She gave me some pain medicine through my IV to help my leg and warned me that it would make me sleepy. The substance was cold as I could feel the liquid swimming through my veins. My eyelids felt heavy as I slowly faded asleep.

* * *

Someone's crying…… 

It's so dark………

I looked at my surroundings. I saw nothing through the shrouded black. "Is someone there?" The crying immediately stopped. Quiet footsteps headed toward me.

"W-Who's t-there?"

I turned to the direction the voice came from. "My name's Riku. Where or who are you?"

I took a step forward while holding out my arms, searching through the darkness blindly. A smaller hand took mine. It was as if a second spotlight was turned on. The one holding my hand……………………………was Sora.

"Hello, Riku. My name's Sora." He smiled.

"I know." His expression became confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"How do you know my name already?"

"Your brother told me."

"Cloud?!" He took a step forward and grabbed my shirt. "How is he? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Whoa, slow down for a second. He's okay and he's in the same room as me and waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait. The last thing I remember is falling asleep so this must mean I'm dreaming."

"I'm so glad Cloud's okay! Thanks Riku!" He gave me a hug. "Tell me, Riku, what has been going on? I don't even know why I can't seem to leave this place."

My face saddened a little. "Sora, you don't know what has happen to you. Do you?"

He shook his head. "No, but tell me anyways. I need to know."

I took a deep breath. "Sora, you're……………….you're in a coma."

He was quiet for a few minutes. The uneasy silence was starting to get to me. It wasn't like I could just focus on the scenery, mainly because there wasn't one.

"Just tell me one thing." His voice startled me. "Does my condition look horrible?"

I sighed in relief that it wasn't a tough question. "You look pretty good for someone who got hit off a bridge into a river by a car." I smiled. "You just have a few cuts and broken bones. They don't even have you on any machines."

A smile formed on his face. "Well that's good. So Riku, how do you know all of this?"

I frowned a little while I told him the whole story. From the time when I was in the car with Kairi till I fell asleep and met him. He took in everything understandingly and forgave Kairi without a thought.

"Sora, where are we exactly?"

"We're in a dream realm. Oh, I know! I'll show you a place I've always dreamed of!"

The scenery suddenly changed. It was beautiful and peaceful.

"Welcome to Destiny Island, Riku!"

"Wow… This place is great Sora." I smiled.

"Lets go swimming!" As he started running towards the water his cloths changed into blue swim trunks. He dove into the crystal clear water. He came up for air and the glistening drops sliding off of his body enhanced his features.

I felt my face slightly flush. _'I better get in the water before I get a hard-on.'_ My cloths changed into black and silver swim trunks as I jumped in to join him.

We played and laughed for a few minutes until I noticed my hands starting to go see through.

"You're going to wake up soon, Riku. I'll be here when you fall back asleep."

A smirk formed. "You better, but before I leave…" I pulled him closer as I wrapped my arms around him. My lips met his as I completely faded away…


	3. Brothers

**Author Notes:** Hey guys!!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry I took so long to just post up this short chapter I don't even know if half of you are still willing to read this story. For those of you who STILL don't know, I'm on my deviantart EVERY day if you want to send me a message. (my username is Taymeho on there) And if anyone is **interested in helping me write this fanfiction** or whatever, msn me at magicalsora(at)hotmail. c o m

Please review! (no flames) Suggestions are welcomed. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sora**

I woke up with the taste of Sora still on my lips. I opened my eyes to see something slightly disturbing. Sephiroth had Cloud pinned to the wall…making-out.

"Wow. You horny bastards will do anything when your little brothers are in the hospital."

Sephiroth turned his head towards me. I could see a blush overtaking Cloud's face. "You should know by now, Riku, not to disturb me when I'm _busy_."

"But I have news for your boyfriend over there." A smirk upon my face.

The blush on Cloud's face deepened. "What is it?"

"It's about Sora."

He quickly pushed Sephiroth off of him and ran over to my side. "What about Sora?!"

"I…can't really tell you because you'd never believe me but he's doing fine and he's glad that you're okay."

Sephiroth walked over to my bedside and gently moved Cloud out of the way. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other for a minute. He took a step forward and slapped me.

"What the hell?!"

"Exactly."

"You could've just said it instead of slapping me to get me to say it!"

He just shrugged.

Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Anyways, what makes you say that?"

"I'm not telling. You wouldn't believe me anyways."

Cloud gave Riku a look. "Try me."

"I don't think so. You might not approve." Riku smirked.

Sephiroth motioned me to go back to sleep, obviously I had distracted his new lover enough.

I willingly closed my eyes and fell back asleep…

Because Sora would be there…

Waiting for me…


End file.
